It's all Hate ( SasuNaru )
by Shana Moe
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are in the same school. They both are extremely popular but have nothing else in common. Naruto hates him because of his attitude and the way he treats him but what if Sasuke doesn't share the same hate. Will Naruto change his way of thinking when he starts living with him? Will Sasuke show his feelings towards the blond?
1. Pissed off

**Hey Ya'al'!**

**This is my first attempt at making a fanfiction. It's all about sasunaru FTW! For the ones who'll like it There will soon be new chapters and for the ones that don't Too Bad :P **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy it and just so you know the action is going to develop slowly. Don't expect a sex scene between Pwushie (I like calling them that :3 **_**it's my OTP's hidden nickname**_**) in the first few chapters -.- **

**Disclaimer:**

**The characters belong to M. Kishimoto (except some OOC that will appear later on) **

**Warning! Contains:**

**YAOI obviously!**

**Explicit content (violence, explicit language, adult interactions etc.)**

**Not that good English (If you are a grammar nazi and can't stand reading a few not-that-well-constricted-sentences I suggest you don't read this)**

**Someone might die… **

**That's it from me! Have fun reading :***

Naruto woke up in his bed as usual he followed his daily routine and then he went to have his breakfast downstairs. He entered the dining room which was separated from the kitchen with a bar. He could see his mother making pancakes in the kitchen part. His father was sitting at the table in the other part of the room drinking his coffee and reading a newspaper. Naruto sat down beside him and took a sip from his own glass. The coffee was sweetened again. He hated having sugar in it and still he always kept it to himself because he hated arguing with his parents and he knew his father was probably going to say something like that he was spoiled or picky. It was just coffee damn it. He greeted them after swallowing it and waited silently for his pancakes. While his mother was placing them on the table she looked at him really concerned and said that there is something that they have to talk about. Naruto was really confused so he just nodded slightly and said awkwardly "O..okay"

"You should know we thought about this for a long time and decided on it together. I hope you're not mad we didn't ask you too." His mother said softly

"U-um maybe if you tell me what are-" his father cut his sentence in the middle and blurted out „Your mother and I are leaving for Japan and you're staying here."

"A-and?!"

"Naruto you should know that the decision wasn't easy..."

"It was pretty easy for me" his father said eyes locked on the newspaper

Naruto was just looking at them. So he had to stay here while they go on a trip to Japan. So he was fine with that, nothing irregular.

"You are always traveling because of work. Why would I get mad at you?"

"That's the thing... our business trip is not quite like the rest" his mum was acting like she did a bad thing and now she was going to confess to something even worse

„Basically we'll be living in Japan for 2 years. And you will stay here studying"

"Two years is a lot..." Said Naruto kind of sad

"Yeahh and Also you will be staying at the dormitory"

"What?" He said angrily

Okay so Naruto didn't like arguing with his parents but this was something else. Staying there was meaningless. Why did he have to live there for 2 years?! He opened his mouth but just as he was going to oppose them his father said that his stuff were already packed and delivered at his new room so there was no point in arguing. He just stood up and took off.

The blond was already on school grounds. He was kind of mad but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He was probably going to spend those 2 years hanging out with his friends at their places. He really hated the thought of living in that dorm. From the moment he enrolled in that school till the present day only bad stuff were happening there. Last week a guy killed himself and the month before there was a brake in and two of the students who saw the burglar were knocked unconscious and driven to a hospital. He wasn't afraid but he didn't like the thought of living while being cautious 24/7. Something interfered his thoughts. It were his friends who were calling for him from the school's entrance. He hurried to them passing a big green lawn then some stairs and stopping near the gate.

"How have ya been doin'? He was pouted on the back by a brown haired boy with silly red tattoos on his cheeks.

"Kiba... you can never sense the mood. Can't you see that Naruto isn't really in the mood for sweet talk?" Said the boy whose face was almost completely covered by a green hood

"Ha-aaaa?" How am I suppose to "sense" it? I'm not some kind of medium!" Kiba lowered his eyebrows and folded his arms "So what's up? Why do you look like you've eaten lemons for breakfast?"

Naruto explained Kiba and Shino his situation while they were making their way to the building meant for Biology and Chemistry classes. They split up at the entrance. Naruto took the stairs to the left while the two boys went down the halls to the right. The building was split in three parts Biology - the right side of the building, Organic chemistry - down the hall on the left and the underground floor and Inorganic Chemistry -where Naruto was headed to, the upper floors on the left side. He didn't like having IC classes because the teacher had teamed him up with one of the most obnoxious people on Earth. Of course at first the blue eyed tried to make friends with him but that stupid Sasuke-bastard had ignored him and when Naruto asked him why he just had the most arrogant look on his face and that stupid grin that made Naruto boil from the inside. In two words the Uchiha was a stupid cocky bastard. So now in class all they did was sit together and when Naruto asked the raven something he either ignored him or answered „Hn" with a nasty grin on his face. But that wasn't the only thing Sasuke did. Recently he started teasing him and embarrassing him, which made Naruto hate him even more.

With his mood ruined in any way possible the boy entered the room and took his place at the back of the class. For his surprise Sasuke was there sitting on the chair looking through the window. He was never on time. It usually took him at least 20 minutes to enter the lesson._ Why did he have to come on time today?!_ Naruto sat down without saying anything to him and just stared straight ahead.

"What is it dobe? Your girlfriend dumped you or something?" He showed that same smirk on his face. Naruto glared at him with a hateful expression and then shifted his head to its previous position. "Ooh so she did?!" Sasuke chuckled slightly "You know you can always come to me" his grin became wider and his eyes playful.

"You asshole! Shut up!" Naruto jumped from his chair and grabbed the other boy's shirt. He was going to beat the shit out of him. Sasuke was always like that with his high and mighty attitude, always joking around without caring about the other's feelings.

"Boys! Don't make my life harder and calm down." A woman said placing her hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto took a glimpse at her and realized that she was his Chemistry teacher. He stared in Sasuke's eyes for a while and then loosened his grip. Both of them sat down allowing the teacher to start her lesson.

When the class was over Naruto flew from the room and took off to his last period. That at least was more enjoyable. He got to spend it with his best friend Gaara. He was shorter than Naruto. With red hair and green eyes. He wasn't the outgoing and talkative type unlike the blond but he was there for his friend whenever he needed him.

After classes were over they decided to eat at the local restaurant. It was their favorite place. The food was amazing.

When they arrived the plans had slightly changed and from table for two it had turned to be a table for eight. On their way to the dinning place they had met Kiba and Shino by chance and of course if they were coming why couldn't Naruto's fangirls come too?

All of them ordered something and while they were eating an interesting topic appeared. Apparently everyone was wondering who was more famous around school. The cute funny smart and rich Naruto or the hot inapproachable genius Sasuke? They were arguing all night and the only conclusion they got to was that they hated each other. Which was indeed true. Naruto hated the bastard. He always took first place in everything. He even enrolled in the swim club just to annoy him. He was always teasing him too. That's all it was to their relationship. _Right!?_

Sasuke shut the door and fell on his bed. He didn't bother locking because all those rumors were ridiculous! The dorm wasn't dangerous. And even if it was he had studied martial arts and judo if someone was going to attack him let him come!

As he was about to fall asleep the door creaked. He jumped on his feet switched the lights off and hid behind the bedroom door. He felt stupid while doing it because that was opposing his early statement. The boy looked through the gap between the door and the doorcase. It looked like whoever was standing outside was hesitating whether or not to come in. The door was slightly opened and that gap was the only source of light. At least Sasuke had the advantage to take him by surprise.

Naruto was standing before a door with the number 413 on it. He grabbed the doorknob and pushed it. He stopped. Was it the right number? He couldn't really remember what the prefect had told him earlier while he was entering the dorm because of all the beer he drank. He just took his baggage and flew to the elevator. After a minute of hesitation he pushed the door and enter what seemed to be a corridor. It was dark and the hoodie he was wearing wasn't making it easier to see. There was a tall dresser on his left that looked kind of creepy in the dark. He saw two doors, one on his right and one before him. There was a window on that door so he assumed the other one, the one on his right was to the bathroom. Unable to find a switch he reached for the bedroom's doorknob. Naruto entered the room and as he was turning to close it someone pushed him down.

The raven was sitting on top of the culprit who was trying to break free desperately. He held him down slightly smirking from the thought that he was stronger. Sasuke was unable to see his whole face from that damn hood. "What are you trying to do, barging in like that?"

The hooded man opened his mouth and after a few seconds asked "What are you trying to do, sitting on top of me like that?" with the same tone. Sasuke blushed slightly after realizing what he meant but then gripped his arms tighter "Answer me!" he demanded angrily

"I live here. From today onwards" a calm voice left the intruder's mouth „Now can you get off? I feel sick."

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe you!"

"You will when you'll have to clean the carpet beneath me." he said with an expression suggesting that he was going to vomit soon

"Don't joke with me!" the raven took off the hood "Naruto?!" he asked confused

H let the boy go and gave him a hand after standing up himself. Turning on the lights he got a better glimpse of the blond. He was wearing the same clothes he came to school with. Which meant that he never went home. That was making Sasuke think that he wasn't joking earlier.

"So what? You miss me so much when we don't have classes that you came to live with me?" an appealing smirk showed on his face

"You wish! My parents made me do it. Now would you excuse me, I need a shower!" Naruto made his way to the bathroom, leaving Sasuke really confused behind him. Stepping into the bathroom he realized his towels and everything else was still in the suitcase, which was waiting for him in the hall outside of this room. He groaned from annoyance and went out. He took in his suitcase and placed it right beside Sasuke. From all the people in this dorm it had to be the stupid Uchiha. Damn! He was going to be more okay with the idiotic P.E. teacher Guy, who was always blabbering about youth and hugging everyone he could get a hold of. But NO! The stupid prefect had said that this room was the only one he could stay in. After finding what he needed he got up and went to have that shower he was in such a need of.

Sasuke just stood there completely silent. He watched the blond move around. He was so funny. If Sasuke opened his mouth to say anything he was going to burst out laughing. Naruto was stomping around angrily. While unpacking he mumbled something under his nose. Apparently he was quite pissed off about being roommates with him. Sasuke knew that he was going to have a roommate but had forgotten about it. It was even funnier now. He was holding in the laugh till the other boy entered the bathroom. Then he lay down on his bed and burst out laughing.

**Phew…. **

**So guys that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it! I'm still new at writing so I'll appreciate some reviews on the story and the writing itself ^^**

**Stay tuned for more :P I hope I'll be able to write the second on soon. And if you have any suggestions on the story or the characters **_or the sasunaru action_** or anything at all you can PM me **


	2. Painful Memory

***EDIT***

**Hey guys!**

**So my inspiration is on a vacation :D and doesn't want to return to me…**

**I was so eager to upload this that I didn't edited it. And I forgot the opening remarks…**

**The usual shit:**

**Warning! Contains:**

**YAOI obviously!**

**Explicit content (violence, explicit language, adult interactions etc.)**

**Not that good English (If you are a grammar nazi and can't stand reading a few not-that-well-constricted-sentences I suggest you don't read this)**

**Someone might die… **

**I hope you have fun reading this and I'm very sorry its all in moments like that :D **

**Ooh Some of you asked me (PM)**

**How old is Itachi?**

**It's hard when you can't count :D JK He's 29 and Sasuke is 17.  
**

**What does "RPS" in RPS private school stand for?**

**I haven't even thought about it XD. Let's see… it could be Really Prestigious "Santoni" :D If you have any suggestion about what could be the full name pweasee PM me :D**

**Even if it's bullshit It would be fun reading them**

**That's it :P**

Sasuke opened his eyes slightly and closed them again when the light blinded him. He groaned from irritation while pulling a pillow over his head. For a minute he stood like that and then realized what happened the previous night. He jumped on his feet to find the blond boy from yesterday sleeping on his couch. He was lying in a ridiculous position. One foot was on the ground, the other lifted on the back of the sofa. His hands were stuck under the padding. One of them was twisted at a nearly impossible angle. It looked extremely uncomfortable. Sasuke was reassured by the sound Naruto made when he tried to shift in a more comfortable position.

"Get up, dobe" he moved closer to him and shook him lightly "If you don't get up I'll kick you out of bed"

A squeal escaped the boy's lips as he opened his azure blue eyes. "What are you doing in my house, bastard?"

"You sure you're at home?" the raven smirked slightly. Naruto widened his eyes and looked around himself. He found Sasuke looking down at him. When he traced the bold look he realized there weren't any clothes blocking its view. Naruto was naked. No shirt. No jeans. *_Ohh you're here*_ he thought when he locked his eyes on the orange boxers he was wearing. He panted with relieve.

"I guess you were quite hot last night." The brunette said smirking again

"…." a blush appeared on Naruto's cheeks. He stood up and traced the room with his eyes. _*Damn! I can't remember anything after leaving the restaurant yesterday*_ What exactly was he doing at Sasuke's place or so he assumed it was after spotting some of the raven's belongings around the room. "So how did I got here?" he asked while pulling his shirt back on

Sasuke saw an opportunity and took it.

"Oh so you don't remember…"he said as if he was disappointed. He just couldn't help teasing the blond. His face was so funny when he was embarrassed or angry. He really enjoyed joking with him a lot.

"W-what is there to remember?!" the blond was stunned. Did he do something last night?

*_Did WE do something last night? It couldn't be.* _Even drunk the thought of Sasuke and him_ *Together*_ made him sick.

"You know you barged in and the next moment I was on top of you. Then you pulled your clothes off and…" the onyx eyed said saving the important details. All he said was true he just missed a few important moments. Naruto was speechless. All he could do was repeat the last word of the other boy. "And..?"

A devilish smirk appeared on Sasuke's face.

"Well, we'll be roommates from today on so you'll have the chance to hear the end of the sentence." *** *** *** ***

A few weeks had passed from that morning Naruto woke up on that hideous couch in the room of the even more hideous Uchiha. Now everything was calm. And not because they started getting along better but because neither one of them talked to the other so no conflicts erupted. The only dispute that appeared was when Naruto bought himself a bed and needed help getting it in but Sasuke just Hn-ed and walked away.

Kiba groaned. He was so bored. He was more bored than ever. It was of the few classes he shared with Naruto and it usually was the best part of the day. But today Naruto was so spaced out that every time Kiba tried to throw a joke at him it just bounced off like he was talking to himself.

"Naruto-ooooooo!" he growled "Come ooon? Are you even here!?" a hand was waved before the blond's face. The tattooed boy started pushing him around but still no response. He then saw Naruto's notebook. There was some kind of a scheme and chibi drawings. Kiba leaned down to focus on it better.

"Sasuke + Me, no pants, only one answer." Kiba read out loud. Then he looked at the other boy and asked him "So hate sex is better?!"

In that moment Naruto suddenly rose from his chair and yelled "Noooooooooooooo!"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" the Literature teacher called out. "Do you disagree with J. Green's statement?"

The teenager flinched and realized what had just happened." Uu-uh no, Mr. Hatake I…. I just…" the chair creaked from the blond's weight

"Please share the quote from "The Fault in our stars" that impressed you the most with the rest of the class." The white haired man said calmly

Naruto thought for a second. He was being interrogated. He had to answer right now or detention would follow.

"The one for the scars" the blue eyed blurted out

"Could you quote it, please?"

"The marks humans leave are too often scars."

With that the questioning stopped. The young man was relieved to leave class followed behind by Kiba who was laughing his ass out.

"Would you Puh-lease stop!" the blond was extremely grumpy

"You should have seen your face. It was pure terror I'm telling you." The tattooed boy said bending over from laughter." You were all red and scared"

"I swear if you don't shut the f*ck up I'll…" a hand brushed Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey Naruto!" a pink haired girl said

"Oh Sakura! What are you doing here?"

"Can't I see my teammate?" she petted his head with a wide smile on her face which reached her green shimmery eyes "I need you for practice. There is a competition up ahead."

"I haven't heard any of this." Naruto said putting his hand behind his head while they made their way to the P.E. teacher's office

"That's because you always fight with a certain someone or compete with him while the coach speaks" Naruto was smacked on the head roughly by that girl's hand

They entered the room and sat on two uncomfortable looking armchairs beside the door. Sakura's look traced the room. As the swimming club's manager she was quite used to spending time here. Although she was participating as a member of the club too. The room was small with dark brown walls. Two of them were something like Walls-of-Fame the other one was completely covered by a wooden wardrobe and in the center of the room was placed a cheap looking old desk that was facing the door and the 2 armchairs.

Sakura's gaze stopped at the tanned boy beside her and she blushed a little. She knew Naruto was hot. Her inner self was screaming loudly *TAKE HIM!* but she just couldn't bring herself to cheat on Sasuke. He was the one that stole her heart with his cool attitude and smart head.

"Sakura?" the blond asked when he met her stare.

"Aaaah sorry! It's nothing!" she waved her hands before her face covering the deepened blush

The door slammed open and a tall man entered the office. He was tall with dark hair and a cigarette in his mouth.

"Asuma!" Naruto made his usual handshake with the team's coach.

"Good to see you. You haven't been on practice lately. Any problems at home?"

"No, man. The usual stuff. Mom and Dad are off to Japan for a long business trip, so I'll be staying at the dorm."

"I see… Take care then. You know it hasn't been really safe there."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind. So what is that competition you're speaking of?" Naruto said cocking an eyebrow

"You, Sakura, Sasuke and another guy will compete in a medley relay against those brats from the RPS private school"

"What?! Sasuke too?" the boy was getting irritated only by hearing the bastard's name.

"You three are a team what do you expect. You are the best in every style. You're taking butterfly, Sasuke will be taking freestyle and Sakura will take breaststroke. We only need a backstroke swimmer."

Sakura and Asuma both sank into deep thoughts. Who would be the best at this? The girl knew Naruto was the best in the club at that style but the rules said 4 different people have to present a team. They decided they'll think about it later and headed for practice. On the way the handsome teacher asked if they knew why Sasuke too hasn't been here for practice lately but neither one of the students knew.

Speaking of Sasuke. The boy was lying buried in the pure white sheets on a king-sized bed. He woke up from the gentle stroke of a woman's hand on his upper back. Her fingers were tracing his tattoo on his left shoulder. It was consisted from three comas surrounded by a circle with edgy texture and curvy lines coming out of it. The woman had traced all the miniature angles that those lines formed by the time Sasuke rose from bed.

"Did you had a good time last night?" the woman asked him with a tempting look on her face

"Yeah. The bed is awesome. I slept like a baby!" the raven haired smirked avoiding the question and teasing the girl at the same time. As he was putting his shirt on the tall skinny girl walked to him and asked "What about me? Was I good?" she looked desperate to know. The boy knew that wouldn't make any difference. She was just a one night stand like all the girls and boys before her. And he wouldn't sleep on that gorgeous bed ever again. Oh how he craved for that bed. With that thought in mind Sasuke bit his lip lowering his gaze down at the bed. When he lifted it, it looked like the girl had mistaken and thought that the sexy look was about her performance last night because she was smiling as bright as the sun. Sasuke didn't really care so he decided to leave it like that and left that poor girl's apartment heading to his car. He started it and drove down the road.

The engine stopped and the driver got out of the car. He put on his sunglasses and walked down the street. While walking he noticed a flower shop so he bought 4 roses.

After a few minutes he ceased his walk. He turned right and he was now facing two tombstones. They were his parents' memorial stones. The young man knelt down and placed two roses in each vase. He then just stared at them. He could still feel his mother's hand gently stroking his cheek. Her warm smile reaching the boy's heart. Sasuke could feel himself throbbing. His eyes teared as he remembered the days spent at his family's house. Running around, playing with his parents. The boy's father had been a busy man so Sasuke really appreciated the time he spent with him. All those things he taught him. How to light a fire and how to fish. He loved him and hated being parted but knew that his father was a businessman and he couldn't be too often with him.

Everything was so perfect and yet such thing happened. His father's company was at its peak but then someone kidnapped him and asked for a ransom. Even after giving the money his father didn't return to him whole. Devastated his mother started a police search and tried her best to find the man who killed her husband. After a year of searching they discovered the doer was her own son and Sasuke's older brother. True, he was only connected to him by father but Sasuke thought at the time Itachi had really been a brother to him.

Itachi had moved out of the Uchiha household after turning 17 and went to study abroad. He was a child of his father's first marriage. His mother had died from an illness when he was 6 and after 3 years his father had finally found himself a new woman to love. Sasuke was born after 3 years.

Sasuke couldn't understand his brother. At all. If he wanted money he was sure his father was going to give it to him. But instead of asking he chose to strip his 10-year-old brother first from his father and then from his mother that died from grieve when he was 13. *_Guess that was the reason_.* the raven thought *_He just wanted me to feel the same way he did_*

With this Sasuke stood up and headed to his car. His Mercedes- Benz was waiting for him on the parking lot. The light reflected from the black painted surface. It was in such a perfect state that even Michael Schumacher would be jealous.

He started the car and drove all the way to the dorm. Making his way towards the front gate he heard voices and laughter behind him. He turned around when he heard a manly voice calling out to him, or so he suspected.

"Hey daddy's boy nice toy you have there!" a chuckle followed "Did mommy bought it fo' you?!"

Sasuke walked towards a group of 10 boys. They all looked older and stronger than the raven. A tall plain looking boy with dyed hair was standing in the center of the gang.

Sasuke raised his voice so he could hear him "Are you the one that made the comment just now?"

"So what if I am?! 'R you gonna call daddy to save you?" the man looked around as if he was participating in a show and awaited applauses

The teenager was furious. He himself hated the thought of spending his parents' money but in his father's last will was said that if the boy doesn't make use of the money they'll go to his step-brother. And he wouldn't let that happen. Sasuke was going to hunt Itachi down and kill him slowly and painfully for what he'd done to his family.

Sasuke could hear the blood pumping through his veins, flowing in his head and blurring his conscious. He was pissed. Those people didn't know what they've done now.

The first punch landed on the blond man's chin. It was a tough hit. Sasuke's hand stung like hell.

The older boy tried kicking Sasuke but he ducked making the man hit his buddy on the left. Well that surely pissed him off. A giant figure straightened after being hit in the guts and quickly made its way to the young boy. He offered a few punches that missed the raven and then backed off.

Sasuke was surrounded. He looked through his left shoulder and saw the leader. His fox smile widened as he saw the youngling searching for a way out.

With a slight hand movement he made his men attack the dark eyed boy.

Sasuke jumped over and kicked two broody red haired guys sending them back a few inches when they tripped over and fell to the ground.

The first punch glanced his chin. It landed on him while he was trying to turn around to defend himself from the giant. The man who hit him didn't wait for him to get to his senses and placed another hit. This time leaving severe traces on the handsome face.

The raven brushed the guys off from his back and punched them few more time. As he was about to take down the leader a hand pulled his tie down. Sasuke struggled for breath. The man pushed him on the ground, the raven's head bouncing off from the hit. His face was getting red. He really needed to breathe. The figures before him were starting to melt with the sky behind them. Sasuke could feel himself losing consciousness. He closed his eyes.

Naruto was walking down the long corridor to his room. As normal all the people on the floor had greeted him and some girls had even hugged him. He stumbled before the door to his room. He opened it and then shut it close.

"What is that Sasuke bastard doing?!" he mumbled to himself. He had missed his classes the past week and didn't even show up for practice. Not to talk about showing his face at their place. Seriously Naruto had started thinking having a roommate was just a dream but that beautiful thought was blocked by Sasuke's stuff on the bedside table next to his bed.

As he was mumbling to himself cursing the raven the door creaked. After a minute Naruto stood up to see why no one was coming in. He opened the door to the small corridor and found Sasuke sitting on the ground.

"Hey! At least go to your bed before falling asleep" the blonde called out while pushing Sasuke's face lightly "What the-..?" Naruto got a clear view on the black haired boy's face. It was extremely bruised. He pulled his chin up and called to him "Sasuke?! Asshole wake up!"

The blond groaned and lifted up the other boy moving his body from the cold ground to his bed. He then noticed a small bleeding wound on the back of his head. Rushing down the stairs Naruto called for help. The dorm-president told him that the nurse doesn't work on Sunday so he could only provide him with a first aid kit.

A weird smell. Piercing through the brain. Poison making its way, pushing through walls, destroying them and letting the pain flow in.

Sasuke woke up. There was this agonizing sharp pain spreading through his upper body. His head was thumping with pain. And there it was. This awful smell that made it even stronger and even more excruciating. His eyes instinctively tried and located the source of that unpleasant aroma. A hand was holding something that looked like a lip balsam under the raven's nose. He tried pushing it away with his own hand but he felt it extremely heavy and couldn't move it an inch.

"Don't try to move." a low familiar voice spoke "You might open your wound."

Sasuke was troubled with focusing on the shadow before him. It was… light.. He thought about it for a second. It was his roommate of course. Naruto was standing next to him currently touching his face. He poured some kind of a liquid on Sasuke's face that made it sting a lot. He then stuck something on the sore place that didn't seem to be able to fall on its own. The pain in the back of the boy's head became stronger. It was almost unbearable because it was becoming dull and it kept echoing. Sasuke stopped trying to focus on the blond and closed his eyes letting a small pant.

It seemed to Naruto that the injured teenager had fallen asleep. He had woken him up with the soils that were in the first aid kit just to see if he was able to wake up. Now the blue eyed boy who was currently playing as a nurse could keep doing his job. He stripped Sasuke's shirt and removed his tie. It didn't seem like there were any serious injuries on his chest. There were a few scratches and some red bruises which Naruto treated by putting some ice on them and then pouring some peroxide over them.

What the boy was worried about was this bloody wound on his roommate's head. He treated it as it had to be treated but he still thought it would be a better idea to have it scanned. It could cost severe damage and even if it sounded ridiculous for a rival he was worried sick for the other boy. He had called his acquaintance that was a doctor and he had followed every step the doctor made him do. But he still wasn't at ease. He then started thinking. There were a lot of cases like that. It could cost him his memory or even a limb. A hit on the head could paralyze the raven in no time. What if he forgets Naruto? What if he was unable to swim when he wakes up? What if…..

His thoughts were interfered by a groan coming from the person lying on the bed next to Naruto's. Sasuke lifted up his hands in the air with his eyes still shut and he swung them around stretching his body letting out a small moan. He lifted his slender body and looked around. When his eyes met Naruto he paused his morning stretch and got out of bed. He then walked over to the blond who had currently occupied the couch. When he got Naruto's full attention he looked around like he was searching for the words he couldn't find raised one hand and put it on his neck rubbing it slightly.

"Thank you" He looked in the blond's eyes "for taking care of me yesterday…"

Naruto just stood there unable to gather the sheets of paper flying around his head. What was that? For a moment there Naruto thought that was cute. And even when he tried to shake that thought from his mind the boy who was standing before him still made him think it over and over again. The fact that Sasuke was wearing only his pants didn't stop Naruto from thinking about how hot the other looked right now. A thumb. Naruto tried swallowing this weird feeling down his throat.

"N-no problem." A shaky unsecure voice left his lips


	3. Unexpected

**It's all hate**

_Chapter 3: Unexpected _

I am back! So sorry for being so late with third chapter. I hoped I'd be able to upload a chapter per week but last week I had my midterms(I just wanted to die) I've never been the study type and I haven't done anything for school for like 4 years :D I have no idea how I enrolled in a top school. But because I write in classes and almost every class has been full of tests my inspiration flew off to the Bahamas. T.T Because my school is kinda keen on being the best and having the best students I had more tests than other schools. So instead of just 6 midterms I had 25 T.T

**The usual shit:**

**Warning! Contains:**

**YAOI obviously!**

**Explicit content (violence, explicit language, adult interactions etc.)**

**Not that good English (If you are a grammar nazi and can't stand reading a few not-that-well-constricted-sentences I suggest you don't read this)**

**Someone might die… **

So sorry… It's really short! But yeah! Have fun fangirling~~

Naruto stretched his hands, one of them holding a pair of googles. He stretched for a few minutes then joined Sakura on the bench.

She was holding a pink notebook and her eyes were hastily scrolling through the text. Naruto run his eyes over it and noticed the new practice schedules and a few training techniques. Sakura was determined to find the best formula for every single member of the team. As Naruto was about to steal her attention the coach appeared and blew his whistle. Both Naruto and Sakura jumped from their seats. Practice was about to begin.

It was well known that "Team 7", as Asuma had named it was consisted of the best swimmers on campus. Maybe even the best among all schools in North Area. Neither one of the trainees were surprised to find the balcony over the pool full of fellow students, who were eagerly waiting for the race to begin.

"Twenty-seven seconds?!" the tall man dropped his cigarette while screaming at the stunned green eyed girl.

"Sakura you are slowing down! Do you expect me to let you participate with this score?"

She shrugged and her eyes darkened. Naruto saw her face, she was on the verge of crying. He stepped forward while putting a hand on her shoulder, water dripping from his hair and making its way down to his shiny chest.

"Asuma!" He raised his voice while giving a warm smile to the girl which lifted her eyes to see the man who was petting her shoulder gently. "Don't be so hard on her. She has neglected her own training in order to perfect ours. Who do you think helped me improve my score?"

A hand went through thick black hair and then reached down to pick up the nasty looking soaked cigarette. The man just walked away after this. Only the hang holding the cigarette was waved high in the air, dismissing the two swimmers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~

Naruto walked down the hallway that led to the canteen. He was wearing the Swim club's special uniform which made a few girls around him squeal and the others to gossip about the slim tender body hidden underneath it. He was passing by them ignoring the whispers and looks they gave him. The only thing on his mind right now was the bastard, who was probably lying on Naruto's bed in that very moment, enjoying his freedom. Well, of course the bruises on the raven's body would stop him from full enjoyment, but the thought of him playing around instead of working his ass off from training like his two teammates pissed off the blond boy. Two days had passed since Sasuke returning home like a piece of meat tossed at a starving dog and the boy had used every chance he got to annoy Naruto. Last night he faked feeling dizzy and stole Naruto's bed. Apparently he liked it more than his own and the wound on his head stopped hurting while he was lying on it.

Naruto kept up with his roommate because he had a soft heart, but Sasuke was really getting on his nerves. He just adjusted the sack which was hanging on his shoulder and doubled his step.

Three boys were waiting for him at the cafeteria's entrance. One of them was waving at him enthusiastically, the other was leaning against the closed door, his face completely numb. The third person was a woman. She had sand-like hair, long enough to be tied in two ponytails, but too short that its ends were sticking up.

The girl was called Temari and she was Naruto's upperclassmen and the boy next to her was her younger brother Gaara that was in Naruto's Physics class, which he had befriended and now was his best friend. And of course the idiotic boy was his friend Kiba, who was the exact opposite of Gaara.

"Hey" Naruto gave one of his charming smiles, which were nothing but a tick that he had when greeting people" You didn't have to wait for me."

"That's what I said but your BFF insisted on staying here!" Kiba mumbled something else under his nose and then pulled Naruto's sack" C'mon food is awaiting"

They walked over to a table placed in the left corner of the cafeteria. It was pretty far from the entrance, but Naruto and his gang liked it because there were only two other tables close to it, so no unneeded talk was going to reach their ears. In school all other students had was gossip and Naruto was one of their interests.

"Hey, Naruto!" a blond girl with a purple top greeted him

"Hey Ino. Sakura should be here in a sec. She's still in the locker room."

"When I called her she sounded sad…" The blue eyed girl sighted

"Don't worry she'll be okay."

"Oi Blondie!" An average looking boy with his darkish hair tied in a ponytail called out to the table. He walked over, followed by a chubby long spiky haired folk with a pack of chips in his hands and another teenager, who was tall, skinny with short black hair "This guy here wants something from you" he pointed the pale thin boy.

"What is it?" Ino asked

"Uh-huh It's not you whom I want to ask!" he raised his finger and pointed at Naruto."You're the one I want"

Naruto choked on his own saliva. The others around him were holding their laugh while some of them were looking speechless.

"E-excuse me?" The blond spit out his words.

The boy smiled while leaning on the table

"Race me!"

"Huh?!" Naruto's eyes scanned him thoroughly."Why would you want to race me?" he asked half confused half unable to believe it

"If I win, you'll let me participate in the race!" the black eyed boy gave his widest smile

Sasuke was sitting in front of the TV with a joystick in his hands, eyes focused on the wide screen. He was leaning on side to side adjusting his body to the turns the car on the screen was making. His headphones were about to fall off but even this couldn't break his concentration.

Naruto entered the room, announcing he was back but of course the other person didn't notice him. The volume was so pumped up that even the blond could hear it through the headphones.

He groaned and fell flat on the bed. He put his hand over his eyes. "Put it dooown!" When he noticed that his words weren't reaching the raven he jumped back on his feet and yanked the shiny blue headphones off Sasuke's head

"Hey what are you doing?!" Sasuke paused his game and turned around. He pulled them from Naruto's hands angrily.

"I told you to lower it down!" the blond hissed at him

"Ohh surprise, Mr. Irritation I couldn't hear you!" the raven waved his hands in the air making a silly face

"That's why I took them off for you!" Naruto smiled while raising his eyebrows

"Idiot" Sasuke smirked

"Bastard"

"I'll tell you what. If you beat me in a race I'll even mute it!" Sasuke walked over the game console and plugged in another joystick

"Aww how kind of you!" Naruto obviously sarcastic caught the controller that was thrown at him.

They raced once, then twice, then fought and like that a few hours had passed.

" I need to take a leak!" Naruto said choking on his laughter

"Hey" Sasuke called out to him when he left the room

"What?!" the silhouette of the blond reappeared on the door

"Has your mood lightened?" the raven smiled at him with self-satisfaction

"Yeah"

Like that Naruto was gone off to the bathroom, leaving Sasuke enjoying the thoughts floating around in his head.

**I promise to upload the next chapter this week! It is a vow! (puts hand on heart)**


End file.
